This invention relates to a novel flag-tag device and to an improved ball and socket coupling for such devices.
In prior flag type games, a flag has been attached to the belt or other waist encircling arrangement of a wearer by releasable coupling parts in such manner that the flag is pulled away from its attachment to the belt by a predetermined pull-away tension on the belt serving to detach the flag coupling part from the cooperative belt coupling part. Usually these coupling parts have been designed as cooperating ball and socket devices, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,966,356; 3,251,109; 3,345,070; and 3,579,745. Such coupling parts are usually formed of plastic material. It has been found that where resiliency of the socket part is relied upon for the attachment and release of the ball part, the resiliency varies under different conditions of climate and particularly in colder climates, where the socket part may shrink to such a degree that the pullaway force to separate the coupling parts becomes excessive. Enlarging the socket or female part as compensation also results in non-uniform performances of the coupling in varied climates.
Bifurcating the ball does not fully solve this problem and reduces the durability of the ball.
Another problem associated with the prior art ball and socket designs for the coupling portion of the device is the excessive force required to re-insert the ball in the socket during the game, which is particularly a problem for younger players and can delay the game, even with older players.